


It’s Kind of Nice (아주 Nice)

by heolmygod



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, little angst, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolmygod/pseuds/heolmygod
Summary: Like leftover pieces of rice stick to the edges of a bowl, Seonho is attached to Minhyun.





	It’s Kind of Nice (아주 Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never be satisfied with my writing because I always feel like things can be improved, but I've just decided to give it a go for the sake of these two, Wanna One, and Produce 101. (I'm having major withdrawals with the ending of the show)  
> I hope that you enjoy this. Also I'm still learning how to use this site so apologies for anything that's incorrect!
> 
> Edit: a continuation is here! If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out the next part. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421534

“Hyuuuung~”

As soon as he hears the phrase, Minhyun prepares himself for the impending doom that is about to come upon his body. He takes a deep breath and stands up straight. Not even a second later, a pair of scrawny arms wrap around his torso in a suffocating embrace. The warm body behind him is pressed up tight against him and begins to sway side to side. The pair look as if they are doing some kind of maniacal slow dance.

Minhyun sees the other trainees staring at them with bright eyes and he glares at them in a way that says _don’t you dare laugh_. His eyes meet the mischievous eyes of Jaehwan, who starts to cackle, the sounds coming out of his mouth reverberates in the previously quiet practice room. As if the erratic swaying behind him isn’t enough, he is squeezed tighter and lifted a few inches off the ground.

“WOW! AMAZING!” Jaehwan screams. “Our Seonho is much stronger than he looks.”

Minhyun kind of wants to die, but he also feels the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. Before he knows it, he is laughing and allows himself to be thrown about by the 16-year-old baby.

 

Minhyun doesn’t get what is so appealing about him. Jonghyun’s a stronger leader, Dongho’s a better teacher, and Minki is a million times funnier than he is. He’s not particularly _jealous_ of his friends. He just wonders why Seonho is always attached to his hip, seemingly forgetting that the others exist.

“Honestly, you are _so_ patient. He’s not even your girlfriend but he sure plays the part!” Minki comments jokingly. The two are settled in a small vocal practice room, lying next to one another with the lights turned off. Minhyun sighs. “He’s young. I can’t be mean to him. Rejection is one of the most hurtful things at that age.”

The door opens suddenly, flooding the room with bright light. Minki screeches and his arms flail in every direction, almost hitting Minhyun directly on his nose. He winces.

“Hyuuuuuung~”

Minki scrambles to get up as the tall figure stands in the door frame. “OH MY GOD...I think I’m interrupting something! Should I go?” Minki’s voice is pitchy and fast and he disappears from the room before Minhyun can protest. “He’s so freaking scary!” he hears Minki holler in the distance.

“Hey, how come you lay down with him like that but not with me?” Seonho asks, his lower lip puffing out. His fingers dance against one another as he looks to the ground. His eyebrows furrow for a second, and then he plasters a smile on his mouth. But his eyes still look dull and Minhyun senses that something is off.

“Seonho. Come lay with me, huh?” Minhyun speaks slowly, his voice near a whisper. Almost instantly, the bright look returns to Seonho’s eyes and he jumps on the ground where Minki formerly laid. Minhyun doesn’t know what Seonho wants, so he just remains in his position, his limbs splayed out and all. He knows that Seonho will do what he wants, when he wants.

Seonho curls up next to Minhyun, burrowing his head in the cradle of Minhyun’s neck. “Hyung. Wrap your arms around me. Please.” Minhyun does as he’s told. The two lay in silence for a few minutes. Minhyun feels Seonho shiver and pulls him closer. He wonders if Seonho is cold.

His thoughts are interrupted by snores that escape Seonho’s mouth.

Minhyun chuckles, shaking his head before closing his eyes.

 

Minhyun stares at the small meal that sits in front of him. He had taken a few bites, but his appetite disappeared along with his energy after the long dance practice. He feels like a puddle. His legs sink to the shiny wood floor and his arms are splayed out to his sides. The other nine members of his team are scattered about the room, chattering away or relaxing like Minhyun is.

The door to the practice room creaks, and then is shoved open abruptly. The members of the other team come bustling in at once. Minhyun’s team members perk up and greet their friends. It _has_ been a whole six hours since they interacted. Minhyun waits for the familiar chirp of the-

“Hyuuuung~”

There he is.

The other trainees are used to Seonho’s antics and unusual affection towards Minhyun that has progressed significantly in the past few months. They no longer laugh or tease them, _well_ _Jaehwan and Seongwoo sometimes do_ , but Seonho and Minhyun have become a normal, odd pairing.

Minhyun watches as Seonho glides across the room holding his food and a bottle of juice. Seonho stops right at Minhyun’s food. He looks down at the barely touched bowl and pouts. “Minhyun hyung, you need to eat your food.”

Minhyun shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

Seonho plops down across from Minhyun and sets down his juice. “If that’s the case, may I have your food, hyung-nim?” Minhyun notices that Seonho’s bowl is near empty, except for some stray pieces of rice stuck to the aluminum. Minhyun remembers how much he ate when he was 16. He was a trainee at the time like Seonho is, but he ate so excessively that he was sometimes scolded by the staff of the company.

Does Seonho’s company allow him to eat all the food he needs? They _better._ Even though Seonho is young, his body is developing quickly. Minhyun remembers this because when the two stand up next to each other, Seonho is almost able to look at Minhyun right at eye level.

“So Hyung-nim? What do you say?”

Minhyun jumps slightly, startled by the cheery voice that interrupted his thoughts. He nods. Seonho smiles and begins to chow down. “You’re the best!” he exclaims, in between shoving spoonfuls of food in his mouth. “Slow down, Seonho-ah. I don’t want you to choke.” Minhyun scolds Seonho and the latter smiles apologetically.

A few minutes later, Seonho has finished Minhyun’s food.

“Hyung. Look at this. I made it for you.”

Seonho holds up Minhyun’s bowl. “Normally, I would eat every piece of rice. But I saved these for you.” Minhyun looks closer and sees two grains of rice that are attached at the bottom, making the shape of a heart. Minhyun wants to hold in his laughter because Seonho seems to be serious, but then Seonho blows him a kiss and he loses it.

His laughter echoes in the practice room and Seonho smiles proudly.

 

Minhyun outstretches his arms and adjusts his position for what seems like the hundredth time that night. The others are sound asleep, but Minhyun is up. Thoughts run through his head, keeping him restless. Tomorrow is the last broadcast, and the fate of Nu’est is unknown.

The creak of the door forces Minhyun to open his eyes. A tall figure enters the room.

“Hyung?” Seonho’s voice is hushed as he closes the door behind him. Minhyun props himself up on his elbow. “Hm?” Seonho warily steps towards him, carefully sliding his feet on the floor to evade the sounds that footsteps would make. “Can I lay with you?”

Minhyun thinks the dorm bed is too small for the two of them, but he nods anyway. Then he realizes that Seonho probably can’t see well in the dark, so he lets out a grunt. Seonho crawls in with Minhyun. He throws his leg over Minhyun’s body and moves closer, touching his forehead with Minhyun’s. Minhyun listens to Seonho’s slow breaths and allows his body to relax. Although this isn’t the first time that Seonho has invaded Minhyun’s sleep, Minhyun decides that this is okay since he'll probably have to get used to it. The two lay in silence for a few minutes and Minhyun thinks that Seonho fell asleep, so he closes his eyes.

“Hyung. I’m scared.” Seonho croaks suddenly. His voice is low and uneven. “Did you have a bad dream?” Minhyun asks, pulling Seonho closer. Seonho shakes his head, making a rustling sound on the shared pillow. Minhyun remembers the dejected look that Seonho had when he found Minki and him in the practice room. In the dimness of the room, he can see that look on the young trainee’s face now.

“What’s wrong?”

Seonho takes a slow, deep breath. Minhyun watches as a tear trails down Seonho’s cheek. He’s taken aback. Seonho may be weak in his skills, but his spirit has always been strong and positive. Minhyun didn’t think that this side of Seonho existed. He waits for a reply.

“I’m…hungry.” Minhyun chuckles for a moment before ruffling Seonho’s hair. Seonho’s face stays serene and another tear escapes. “There must be more to it, Seonho-ah. Tell me.”

Seonho opens up this time, which surprises Minhyun again. Seonho shares his fears of letting his parents down, of not being good enough, of disgracing Cube. Minhyun strokes Seonho’s back and pats his head as the boy confides in him. “I know that tomorrow I’m not going to make it, Hyung. I just don’t want to disappoint others. I’ve come this far and I’m sorrowful to those that supported me, even though I am lacking.”

Minhyun pulls Seonho in close. “Seonho. You are a talented young man. You have many years ahead of you to learn.” he affirms, speaking in a hushed whisper to not disrupt the others’ sleep. “Do not feel sorry to everyone. You deserve to be where you are now and many people see who you are. That’s why you are still here now.”

Seonho is silent for a moment. He snuggles in closer to Minhyun, pressing his cheek against Minhyun’s and wrapping himself around him. “Thank you Hyung. For everything. I know I’m difficult. And you are always there for me. I’m very, very grateful.” Seonho speaks carefully and Minhyun finds the corners of his mouth rising up into a smile. “Let’s go to sleep, Seonho-ah. We have a long day ahead. Goodnight.” “Goodnight Hyung.”

A few minutes later, Minhyun is nodding off. He can’t tell if he is awake or asleep, but he feels a pair of plump lips press against his cheek for a millisecond. He doesn’t know if it’s intentional, but he is too tired to ponder.

 

Minhyun feels like his heart is breaking into a million pieces. Tears fill his eyes. He looks ahead at the Nu’est members. His dear friends that have been with him all these years. Dongho. Minki. _Jonghyun_.

When the broadcast ends, the last thing on his mind is his image. He cries, he paces, he’s frantic and his mind is filled with _what happens next?_

Suddenly, a pair of familiar, scrawny arms engulfs him in a tight hug. Seonho. In the heat of the moment, he forgot about the young trainee, his fears, and the fact that he did not get in. His heart fills with more sorrow. Seonho jumps in front of him, giving Minhyun his brightest, most cheerful smile. Minhyun wants _so desperately_ to smile back, but he can’t. Seonho doesn’t give up and whispers encouragements and incomprehensible words that are meant to console him, but Minhyun is numb.

 

He is still hurt, but at least he can think clearly a few days after the final broadcast. The eliminated trainees have separated from Wanna One. He has talked to his Nu’est members, and they have planned. It’s just a year and a half until they can reunite, and Minhyun believes that even though it is a long time, he can do it for his members.

Wanna One has settled in the dorm and relish in their hours of relaxation since the long day of meetings and negotiations has concluded. Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Daehwi, and Daniel are engrossed in a video game. Jinyoung, Guanlin, and Jihoon are practicing their variety skills. Woojin is slumped over on the couch as he plays with a camera. Jisung, Sungwoon, and Minhyun are preparing dinner.

Minhyun is rolling rice balls when there is a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” Sungwoon screams, running out of the kitchen. Minhyun laughs because Sungwoon evidently doesn’t like cooking. He finds every excuse to get distracted from his kitchen duties, whether it is running to the store to grab ingredients or clipping the other members’ fingernails. Minhyun throws a rice ball between his two hands.

“Hi Hyung!” the visitor chirps. At the sound of Seonho’s voice, Minhyun thinks back to the night of the broadcast when Seonho was relentless in his care towards him and every other trainee. Although he wasn’t able to smile then, he smiles now. He hears Seonho’s loud footsteps as he ecstatically greets Guanlin and the other trainees. Jisung speaks up, breaking Minhyun’s concentration. “I’m going to greet Seonho. I’ll be right back.” He leaves the kitchen, and Minhyun is left alone to make rice balls.

Minhyun has made about 20 rice balls when he hears footsteps entering the kitchen. He turns around while speaking, “Jisung, I’m thinking that-“

“Hyuuuung~” Seonho coos as he throws his arms around Minhyun, who puts his arms up in an attempt to save the rice ball in his hand from Seonho’s grasp. “Seonho! It’s so nice to see you.” Minhyun says. Seonho smiles as he loosens his embrace on Minhyun. “Hyung, I’m happy to see you happy again. I was so worried about you. You look well.”

Seeing Seonho in the flesh makes Minhyun feel fulfilled and energized somehow. Although he _really_ doesn’t want to admit it, the past few days felt a little unusual due to the lack of Seonho in his life. The random love attacks, little encouragements, endless compliments, and the familiar “Hyuuuuung~” were gone with the eliminated trainees, and he did not realize how empty everything felt.

At first, Seonho was a nuisance. The kid practically pounced on him and he just wanted to be nice. But now, after many weeks of interactions and time spent together, Minhyun sees that the adolescent is so much more to him. Seonho is a precious, loveable, loyal _friend_. He was source of support during the hard times, always encouraging and showing love to Minhyun. He was an iridescent, blinding ray of sunlight in his somewhat dull days. And his determination reminded Minhyun of why he started chasing his dreams in the first place. He saw traces of his younger self in Seonho.

This realization slaps Minhyun in the face. The thoughts clutter in his head but his mouth has become unbearably dry and everything he wants to say is stuck in his heart.

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath before finally speaking up. “Seonho-ah.”

The adolescent gazes at him with his large, curious eyes.

“Seonho, I missed you a lot. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me." He wants to say more because Seonho has done _so_ _much_ for him, but it would feel too much like a goodbye. "Let's go out for meat again. My treat, of course.”

A tear rolls down Seonho’s cheek while his mouth breaks into a wide smile. He gives Minhyun a fast, tight hug and then pulls away. Although both don't say it, Minhyun knows that Seonho understands him. His arms grasp Minhyun’s shoulders and he looks Minhyun straight in the eye.

“I LOVE YOU HYUNG!” he exclaims. Minhyun laughs at Seonho’s intense honesty. He wants to wipe Seonho’s tear but his hands are speckled with rice, which would end up messily. Seonho puckers up his plump lips. Before Minhyun has time to object, Seonho moves closer and is mere centimeters away from the former’s face. Without thinking, Minhyun puts up his hand that holds the rice ball and stops it right in front of Seonho’s mouth.

“We’re not _that_ close yet, Seonho-ah.” Minhyun comments, and Seonho stares at him wide-eyed. He opens his mouth wide and takes in the rice ball, and almost Minhyun’s fingers, with one big _CHOMP!_ He gives Minhyun a goofy smile. “I was waiting for you to feed me. Also, did you say _yet_? That means we will reach a level at which I can kiss you, Hyung. I will work hard to get there!” he declares as he throws his right hand up into a tight fist. His determination radiates off him and gives him a warm glow.

Minhyun wants to tell Seonho that they may never reach that point but Seonho is too busy doing a victory dance that Minhyun decides to keep his thoughts inside as he watches the young boy, half admiring him and half scared that he might injure himself in the tiny room. Seonho jumps from one foot to another and flails his arms in opposite directions. “Minhyun Hyung’s food is the best!” he shouts, spinning in circles, his feet moving quickly. He stops when he almost hits his head on the fridge, and then rests against the counter next to Minhyun to regain his balance.

The two turn their heads to look at one another and Minhyun grins.

“You are very interesting, Yoo Seonho. Come visit us often, okay?”

Seonho nods. “Of course, Hyung. I have to check up on Guanlin, after all. President gave me that responsibility. I’ll watch over him, but you and I both know the real reason why I’m coming to visit.”

Minhyun raises his eyebrows. “And why is that, huh?”

Seonho grabs Minhyun’s hand and picks at the random pieces of rice. He points at two pieces of rice that sit right at the center of his palm. The grains are connected at the bottom, making a heart shape.

“Because you are I…we are like these two pieces of rice. Always stuck together somehow. And because I love you a lot.”

Minhyun blushes, feeling a little embarrassed, but he finds himself laughing and Seonho joins in, throwing his arm around Minhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, hello. This has been VJ Park Woojin, and you have just seen the most beautiful, cringy interaction to _ever_ occur in the Wanna One dormitory.”

Minhyun spins in time to see the camera right in his face, an obnoxious red light shining indicates that he is indeed being recorded. He freezes. His cheeks become even hotter, probably matching the shade of the light on the camera.

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” Seongwoo and Jaehwan chant _annoyingly_ in unison as they stick their heads out of the door frame leading to the kitchen.

Before Minhyun can object, Seonho gives him a quick peck on the cheek and suddenly, the rest of members are in the kitchen demanding another kiss. Everything happens in a quick haze of clapping, whistles, cackling, and finally a long,  _sloppy_ , wet kiss on the cheek, but Minhyun accepts his fate with laughter and smiles.

Seonho’s love has made Minhyun the center of attention once again, but he doesn’t mind.

 


End file.
